Pets/G
Pets that begin with the letter G Garnet Rover - This bright puppy is sure to stand out in a crowd! Delightfully red with a gentle smile and a big heart, you'll simply fall head over heels with this vibrant pooch! Gecko - Geckos are cute, funny, and love nothing more than spending a day in their yard, playing in the bright Webkinz World sunshine. If you want to make this lively lizard even more cheerful, be sure to pick up a big cup of Sticky Spider Cider at the W Shop! German Shepherd - German Shepherds are loyal, strong and brave dogs. They will do anything to help a friend - especially a great friend like you. German Shepherds need lots of exercise, so make sure to set up a wonderful yard for this big dog! Ginger Cat - This little kitty has a sweet side - and a mischievous one! Ginger Cats have many hobbies and are always looking for fun things to do and adventures to have. One thing is for sure - you'll never be bored with a Ginger Cat! Giraffe - Graceful and charming, the Giraffe is one sensational pet you won't have any trouble spotting, and someone special whom your other pets can look up to! Always taking the long view, the Giraffe keeps an eye on the world around them by watching their Longneck TV, and love treating themselves to a tasty Tall-y Lolly. Glamour Gecko - Glamour Geckos are chic, stylish, and very, very cool. These lovely lizards are just as colorful on the inside as they are on the outside; Glamour Geckos have wild personalities and love to be anywhere exciting - especially a fun party! One thing is for sure - there's never a dull moment when a Glamour Gecko is around! Gold and White Cat - This gold and white cat isn’t just gold on the outside, it has a heart of gold to match! Gold and White cats love to explore all of the different parts of Webkinz World. This fantastic feline will do anything just to spend time with you! Golden Retriever - Retrievers are "water" dogs so this golden puppy is sure to dog paddle its way right into your heart. This canny canine loves chewing on Marzipan bones and playing games in the Arcade. Retrieve your own 'Golden' today! Googles - Have you ever heard of a Googles? Not many people have – they’re shy, mysterious creatures who live near ponds, deep in the forest. With webbed feet and a funny little beak, everyone is sure to give this kooky critter a second glance. A Googles is sure to bring a smile to your face and make your life in Webkinz World an exciting one! Gorilla - Gorillas are very gentle, intelligent creatures; and they also know how to have a LOT of fun! To make a gorilla your best buddy, just play some games at the Arcade and don’t forget to stop by the W Shop to pick up a bowl of crunchy shoots n’ roots! Gray and White Cat - What’s better than two cats? Three of course! This is our third Webkinz Cat, but it is sure to be first in the hearts of anyone who might adopt one. Don’t be fooled by the gray, this kitty’s personality is as multi-colorful as a rainbow! They’ll have you saying Meow for me! Green Seadragon - The Green Seadragon is definitely an intelligent and organized pet. It picks up skills quicker than you can say 'Seashell Soup'! Most of all, it likes doing the daily activities! No draggin' your heels with this pet because it always keeps track of what needs to be done and when it needs to be done! Green Shimmer Snake - This sparkly serpent is positively charming! The Green Shimmer Snake is an extra-special pet that loves learning new things. Take it to the Kinzville Academy and watch this smart student slither its way to the top of the class! Treat this pet to some Twinkling Tiramisu each time it makes you proud! Grey Arabian - Like our other horses, the Grey Arabian is statuesque, proud, and full of energy. Grey Arabian horses are also extremely smart and always ready to answer some trivia or read a good book. There’s really nothing a Grey Arabian wouldn’t do to help out a friend - especially a wonderful friend like you! Grey Owl - Whoooo wants to be your newest feathered friend? The Grey Owl, of course! If you're looking for a pet that is kind, caring, and loyal, being pals with an owl is always a wise choice. Grey Langur - No monkeying around - this Langur is great! Grey Langurs are adventurers; they love to explore their surroundings. Grey Langurs are also very, very curious and enjoy learning about all sorts of different things, so be sure to visit Quizzy's! Grey Squirrel - If you like to have interesting adventures and lots to do, take a Grey Squirrel along for the fun! Grey Squirrels love to be busy - they've got so much energy to spare! Your rambunctious rodent will go wherever you want to go and will be happy to tag along! Grey Wolf - You're certain to howl with joy when you adopt this exclusive pet into your pack! Clever and cunning, this wild canine will make a precocious pet and a fantastic friend! Griffin - The regal Griffin is known for its exquisite appearance and gift-giving nature. With this fabled friend by your side wonder and whimsy are never too far away! Whenever this precious pal craves a special snack, treat it to some Shimmering Sapphire Skewers! Groundhog - Whether it's going to be a long winter or an early spring, this woodland friend is ready for fun all year round! The Groundhog is very outgoing and loves playing with other Webkinz - just as long as there are no scary shadows nearby! Guinea Pig - The pitter patter of cute little feet is never far away with this adorable rodent! The Guinea Pig is one cuddly little critter that likes to keep busy all day long! You'll love spending time with this fun little furball! Category:Pets